tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett's Infiltration
Log Title: Scarlett's Infiltration Characters: Scarlett, General Flint Location: SG PIT Date: 4-5-2010 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: Scarlett has finally learned where the SG-Pit is, and has disguised herself as Ebony. She walks in from miles away, makes it look like she was in a fight, and tries to infiltrate the SG PIT General Flint has Ebony brought down to his office by Law and some greenshirts. He dismisses them. Scarlett is almost carried in, she is disguised as Ebony, complete with scars. Her uniform is not a direct match. She is instead wearing designer Jeans from Earth-Prime and a black T-Shirt. She looks exhausted, as if she has been wandering through the desert, and her clothing is torn. She is weaponless, and she has a few slashes on her arms and shoulders, as if she has been in a fight. General Flint frowns, and looks at 'Ebony' with some suspicion. General Flint says, "Ebony. Report." General Flint's tone is clipped and harsh. He stands, coming around his desk to look her over. Scarlett clears her throat, licks her lips, and says, "The team's gone..." She doesn't seem broken up about it. She shrugs, slightly, trying to get her double's mannerisms down, just right. She looks at Flint, her blue eyes meeting his eyes unflinchingly, "However, the other side seems ripe for conquest." General Flint says, "Really. Tell me about it." General Flint listens tensely. Scarlett leans back, "Could I have some water first? Walking all the way from the Portal was quite a long way to come to report." She shrugs, and says, "The Joes are weak. The United States follows Democracy. Their President is a Pinko, Liberal, who can not beat terrorism, because he is too willing to negotiate." General Flint hms, getting 'Ebony' a glass off water, and setting on the desk in front of her. Scarlett takes a sip, remembering her Desert Survival training. "Cobra, over there is not a Hippy group, it is a full blown Terror organization. They'd make useful, short term allies... but I'd never trust them further than I could throw General Ho." She pauses, takes another sip of water, and continues, "Honestly though, if it wasn't for the failure of the rest of the team that came across, we'd already be in control of a good portion of the American NorthWest." General Flint says, "What happened to the rest of the team? Are they dead?" Scarlett shrugs, "Dead or captured. Lost most of them in a battle with Scarlett, my double, and Snake-Eyes in Seattle, three days ago. It was either run, and report in, or be captured along with them> General Flint glowers, returning to his desk and settling back into it with coiled tension. General Flint says, "I'd hope they'd choose death over capture." time Scarlett nods, "One can hope. Of course, if they are captured, I imagine the Joes will patch them up, and they can always stage a break out. The Joes, as I said, are weak." General Flint nods, and sighs. "Well, if not, I might need you to sneak in and kill them before they talk." Scarlett nods, "I could do that." General Flint says, "In the meantime, get yourself patched up, and then I want a full report. Got it?" Scarlett stands up, "Got it." General Flint says, "Dismissed." Scarlett turns and steps out. No need to piss Flint off.... END LOG Category:2010 Category:Logs